To Prevent A War
by UchihaAngel212
Summary: Join Team 7 four years after they went back in time as they try to change the course of history. As they go through the events of shippuden, they try to save as many of their peers as possible as they try to prevent the Fourth Shinobi World war. Can they do it? Or will they fail their most important mission ever? (on hold until To Go Back is finished)


**Hi guys,**

 **As you can see I am back again with a brand new story. This is the Sequel to The ones that got away, and i hope it lives up to the standards set by the prequel.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Two years isn't as long as you think

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech'_** – radios

Third Person P.O.V:

It had been 3 years since Mikoto had been born and 4 years since Team 7 and Hinata had travelled back in time with the help of their friends. They were still Chunin, as they had decided to progress with the rest of their graduating class, and it meant that they could move around easier.

They were currently training in the garden of the Uchiha Manor, while Shizune was watching Mikoto. The three year old was currently in preschool since she couldn't start at the academy until she was six.

They were all honing their skills, knowing the next mission was extremely important. It was about the time that the Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara, and they had already set a plan in motion. Sakura had sent Gaara the antidote for the poison that Sasori used on Kankurou, so it could be administered as soon as possible.

As soon as they received a message from the Kazekage they would head straight to the hideout in Kusagakure so that they could reach him before the Akatsuki managed to extract Shukaku.

Sakura was currently sitting in her office at home, organising Mikoto's schedule. Even though she was only three, she was currently enrolled in a range of activities outside of preschool. But she loved being kept busy, and it was easier than having to leave her with friends when they had to rush off for a meeting or mission.

At the moment Sakura's foster parents would always make sure one of them were available to pick up Mikoto, just encase Sakura and Sasuke had to go on a mission, and she even had a room at their house that was almost an exact replica of her room at home.

It was the start of the week, so Sakura was currently off from normal mission. As shinobi they got two days off a week when they were not on a long term mission. Sasuke and Sakura had devised a time table so that they could both spend time with Mikoto.

Sakura took Mondays off so that she could take Mikoto to dance class, while Sasuke took Tuesdays off so that he could take her to her martial arts classes. And the whole of team 7 had Sunday off. It was the day that they spent together relaxing.

Monday and Tuesdays were the days that team Kakashi had of collectively, so that they were not a member down. The members were more than welcome to take on short C and D rank missions, but as soon as Wednesday rolled around they were back doing missions as a team, but at the moment they were all confined to the village in preparation for the mission the rescue Gaara. Even though Gaara could defeat Deidara, it was decided that this gave them the perfect opportunity to defeat two of the Akatsuki.

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as I picked Mikoto up from dance class we went straight to the training fields, where we knew Sasuke and Itachi normally trained at this time. Naruto and Hinata were currently on a mission to a nearby village, and Kakashi was helping Tsunade-sensei devise a plan.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" I asked my daughter as we made our way into the Chunin training ground, making sure that we kept to the edge so that we didn't get hit by any stray projectiles. The first thing Naruto had done when we came back in time was get Tsunade to help him set up barriers around the edge of the training grounds so that people could stand along the side and watch.

"It was Great Kaa-san," She said as she skipped beside me, "We learnt how to do the splits, and different ways to improve our fle…fle…" She didn't know how to say the word, but I knew she was talking about flexibility. As soon as she saw her father she ran up to him, and I would have stopped her, but Sasuke and Itachi were no longer training, and were simply sitting and talking.

"Otou-san!" Mikoto called as she ran up to Sasuke and jumped into his arms. Eh cuddled her and ruffled her hair, before he set her down and they made their way over to me.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii," I said as they stopped in front of me. We started on our way back to the village, before we were stopped by Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi, running up to us with our packs in their hands. I bent down to Mikoto's level before speaking to her;

"Mikoto, be good for Kizashi-Ojiisan and Mebuki-Obaasan ok," I said as I kissed her cheek, before Sasuke did the same.

"We will see you when we get back," He said as he placed her in a shadow clones arms, before she was taken over to my parents.

I turned to the rest of the team, before we moved towards the gate, going our fastest without wasting any chakra or energy. Thankfully we had all been wearing our combat gear, since we all knew that we could be called out at any time.

 **A couple of hours later:**

As soon as we hit the crossroads between Sunagakure and Kusagakure we took the right turn, taking us down the road leading to the akatsuki hideout.

"When we get to the hideout we will split off into three teams of two," Kakashi-sensei said as we made our way further into Kusagakure, "Sasuke and I will take on Deidara, Sakura and Hinata will take on Sasori, and Itachi and Naruto will get Gaara back to Sunagakure before returning to back us up."

We all nodded, noticing we were getting closer to the hideout, we made sure that our chakra was hidden, before we sent shadow clones to disable the seal. As the seals were removed I ran at the rocks, before decimating them with a chakra filled punch. As they cleared we could see the members of Akatsuki had just gathered, and were just about to start the extraction.

Many of them looked at Itachi with envy, since he had defected and killed Kisame. All of them were looking at Naruto like he was a prize. They all disappeared, apart from Deidara and Sasori, who had been the only members that were not illusions.

"We've come to get the Kazekage back!" Was all Hinata said as we charged them.

* * *

 **That is the end of the first chapter...and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am hoping to update one chapter every week.**

 **r and r :)**


End file.
